We have found that the fragile X message is translated at synapses under synaptic control. We believe that this process may play a role in activity dependent synapse stabilization-maturation. To further assess function of the protein, we need to determine its subcellular localization using immuno-EM. Future studies will involve subcellular localization of the mRNA using EM in situ hybridization. Fragile-X mental retardation is the leading genetically-inherited cause of human mental retardation. Initial immunolocalization studies were performed at the NCMIR using a combination of conventional and intermediate voltage EM. Dr. Klintsova also received training in the methodologies necessary to perform immuno EM at her home institution. We now plan to begin a project using Telemicroscopy and Teletomography using specimens sent to us from Illinois.